PSA - CommentsReviews
by AlwaysDancing
Summary: a Short one shot done to test breaking the fourth wall as a parody.


The Camera Pans over an internet cafe, where many famished and feverish people sit. The sound of fingers striking keys can be heard eachoing off the walls as the song Hero plays in the background. From one of the circlets a seat is pushed back and Richard Grayson stands, and in one smooth motion, Pulls his jacket from the back of said seat and over his shoulders. Richard is dressed in a black suit with a maroon long sleeve and a bright red tie. His eyes lock with the Camera as a look of Concern flits across his face.

"Many writers spend hours a day working on stories. These fruits of labor are sometimes unpolished, but each one of them carries a piece of that person, like a snapshot of who they are. Many of these writers have no other outlets and go to amazing websites like to light their creative sparks."

The camera begins to pan to the left. A bench that runs alongside a window can be seen. A young girl with a laptop can be seen talking to Garfield Logan, a smile dances on his face. Garfield is dressed in a white teeshirt and jeans, and a Gamers Rule baseball cap can be seen resting on his knee. When the camera comes to rest on him, he too locks eyes with it.

"These writers pour their lives into the words they write. the vast majority of them, however, won't be able to finish their stories. They lack the emotional support many famous writers like Rick Riorden, J.K. Rowling, or Robin Hobb have. Because of this so many stories go unfinished or even unwritten."

The Camera begins to pan left again as Garfield returns to his conversation with the girl. The girl looks dejected at her laptop until the changeling sets an encouraging arm on her shoulder. She brightens as a few mumbled words are exchanged.

The camera pans to Koriandr, who has just perchased an unidentified drink from the Cafes' barista. She is wearing a dark blue sun dress that drifts around her as she floats to a close table and sits down. the camera rests on her as she sets the tall styrofoam cup down.

"Do not fear, Friends. There is something you can do right now to help these poor writers. These writers go many stories without reading comments on their work. Such shows of affection can help them to continue their stories. Some may even attempt to write real books. Your comment could be the one that inspires the writer to greatness. All it takes is a few moments of time. You too could be a source of inspiration for these writers. It only takes a moment of your time and it's completely free of monetary costs." Rachel Roth steps onto the screen dressed in a business casual suit. she takes a seat next to Kori, though her purple orbs never break away from the camera when she walks.

"Side effects may include warm feelings for the writer, a sudden urge to finish the chapter that was put off until later in the week, an intense desire to laugh, and intense feelings of gratitude to the reviewers. all that for a moment of your time, and then you too can feel like you helped speed along your favorite stories." Rachel and Kori stand and walk to the center of the room where Victor Stone stands, like his friend Garfield, He is dressed simply. A black longsleeve and blue jeans cover his form. He smiles as he locks eyes with the camera.

"Come on y'all, Don't be stingy and don't insult someone. We can only stop the epidemic of unispired and depressed writers if we work together. We can save the world, but we need YOU to help us end half finished stories. You know you want to." Victor says as Rachel stops on his left side, and kori on his right. Garth steps on screen next to Rachel as Richard takes a similar pose in between Kori and Victor. They all grasp hands and talk in turn.

" You too could be a Titan in someones life. Take a moment and comment on your favorite stories. It makes all the difference in the world." Richard steps forward from the group as a confident grin crosses his face. his right hand raises a simple black mask to cover his eyes.

" Now, Titans! GO!"

xXx

An update for those of you following my story. I'm taking a couple of days on the next chapter. I promise it is coming though. I don't have anyone to proof read my chapters, so as I am releasing them they are pretty much the first drafts.

Thanks to my first two commenters since I started FitF again! I found myself awake at three in the morning when I found out and was inspired to do this Parody One Shot... Or I as I've come to call them... P.O.S.'s. I'm thinking there might have to be one for Flaming as well.. We will see how well it's recieved I guess. See ya on the next post!


End file.
